


Wish upon a dandelion

by Bokuthoe98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Broken Promises, Disease, M/M, Pain, caring iwaizumi, sick Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuthoe98/pseuds/Bokuthoe98
Summary: "we meet, come to know each other, fall in love and part right after.This is how many sad stories evolve ."- Samuel Taylor ColeridgeJust a simple one shot to rip your heart





	Wish upon a dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic. I hope this is okayyy  
> Enjoy~~~

"You blow it", Hajime said, positioning the flower in front of his nose, "and we'll make a wish".

Hajime watched his best friend suck in a breath, and then blow on the white dandelion puff, seeds losing the fight against Tooru's breath and flying out into the air above their heads.

Hajime quietly wished for the only thing he would ever want - "I wish that Tooru and I will be together forever." 

"Iwachan, what did you wish for?", Tooru asked curiously. "The wish won't be granted if you say it out loud, stupid."

"Iwachan, do you know what I wished for? I wished that we should stay together forever.", An excited Tooru said it out loud with sparkling eyes. 

"Baka, who wishes for something so stupid? You should've have wished for something useful, like getting better at volleyball or doing well in academics." , Hajime very well knew Tooru had wished for them to stay together, but he would never tell him that he had wished for the same. 

"come on now, our parents are waiting for us." Hajime stretched out his hand and pulled Tooru from the ground. 

"Iwachan, you're the only one I want to stay with forever. Promise me, that you'll never leave me.", Tooru held out his pinky finger as a symbol of promise.

Hajime sighed. "you're very weird Oikawa. Saying that you want to stay with me forever, its weird." , But Hajime held Tooru's pinky in his and sealed their promise.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Iwaizumi.", the doctor called out for the second time. Hajime woke up from his slumber. Hajime thought to himself – "why that memory, now of all times?!"

"yes, doctor. How is Oikawa?"

Tooru had suddenly lost his consciousness during one of the practice matches. Hajime never thought he would see a day where he would run so fast and feel his heart coming to a stop. He immediately took him to the nearby hospital. It had been two days since they had him admitted for a full body diagnosis. Hajime never left since the minute he had got Tooru to the hospital. 

The doctor didn't know how to break the news to the boy in front of him. Iwaizumi looked haggard, sleepless and miserable. Oikawa must have been a special friend of his. 

"Iwaizumi san, I would like to take this matter to my office. If you could please follow me."

Hajime nodded. Was it something serious or he just wants me tell about how to take care of Tooru? There were a million thoughts running through his mind. I'm going to kill Tooru for giving me such a scare! But he was praying that everything would be ok and they'll return back to normal.

The doctor opened the office door and held it out for Iwaizumi. "Please take a seat." Hajime nodded and took his seat. The doctor let out a small sigh and a forced smile. "Iwaizumi san, what I'm about to tell might hurt you. But you have to listen to the truth." Hajime's hands clenched as he could feel the sweat running down his spine and his palms. He just nodded.

    "Oikawa has leukaemia." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hajime returned to Oikawa's ward and sat on the stool placed next to his bed. He held Tooru's hand, feeling the warmth he had come to love during these past years. Hajime always thought he would live a life without regrets. But he realised there was only regrets that he can never overcome. If he had spent more time with Tooru, if only they had started dating, if only he would have said a yes for staying together in an apartment, just once if he would be true to himself and said out loud that he loves Oikawa.....

Tooru stirred a bit, feeling the warmth of a body on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself on a bed and surrounded by pale blue walls and the unmistakeable stench of syringe. He moved his hands to see that he was given an IV. Hajime jolted up.

"um...Iwachan, what happened? Why am I here?" Tooru noticed Hajime's tear stained face. Hajime smiled softly and replied, "Shittykawa, don't go around fainting like that. You scared me. But don't worry everything's all right."

"Eh?! I fainted?! Sorry Iwachan, I didn't get much sleep last night and I also skipped my breakfast. That must have been the reason." 

"huh?! How many times do I have to tell you to go to bed early and eat your meals on time?! Shittykawa, im staying with you from tomorrow onwards and taking care of you." 

"really?! Iwachan, youre the best!" 

"yeah yeah, now shut up and go to sleep. I'll go get your medicines." Hajime got up, not very willing to leave Tooru alone for even for a second.

"hey Iwachan, why were you crying?" Tooru tugged at Hajime's shirt.

"huh?! Who was crying Kusoikawa?! Don't think too much and just sleep" Hajime turned towards the door and left to get medicines.

"After all these years, you still haven't learnt how to lie, Iwachan."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks had passed since that incident, Oikawa had lost weight drastically and Hajime made sure he quit Volleyball. He himself sacrificed the game for Tooru, they began staying together in an apartment and Hajime had confessed his love. 

"Iwachan! Iwachan!! I want to play volleyball with you! Why did you make me quit the club?!" Oikawa whined on a regular basis and Hajime shut him up telling excess physical activities would affect his health. 

"Shut up,Oikawa. How many more times do I have to tell you about your condition? Oh I almost forgot, we have an appointment today, at 4. Get ready by that time. If youre late, ill just drag your ass till there."

"but I hate going to that place,it stinks. I'm alright Iwachan! You're too fussy, like a mother hen!" Tooru pouted and turned away. Hajime sighed. Lately Oikawa seemed to be more whiny. "Fine then, how about I give you a kiss ? will you come with me then?" Hajime rarely obliged to a physical relationship with Tooru, he did love Tooru more than anyone, but was too scared that he would break him if he ever touched Tooru. But he had to give in at times and satisfy Oikawa. 

Oikawa jumped up and hugged Hajime. "you truly are the best Iwachan."

"uh huh." Hajime hugged him back and tilting his chin to meet Tooru's lips. He usually resorted to a peck and leave it at that, but it didn't seem that way today. Oikawa pulled him closer and held his face close. He had closed his eyes as their breath fanned each other's lips. Hajime could feel his control slipping away, and he would give into his desires and hurt Oikawa. This thought definitely brought him back to reality. He pecked Tooru's lips and withdrew. But this was no where enough for Oikawa, he smashed his lips against Hajime's and slipped his tongue inside. 

Hajime couldn't help letting out a strained moan. His mouth was hot and slippery, it was addictive, sweet, inviting Hajime to mess him. They were in a frenzy. Their tongues battling for dominance and seeking each other's warmth.Soon they ran out of breath and broke the kiss. Hajime was spellbound to see Tooru's face so close, hot and needy for him. They both were panting and still holding each other. "Iwachan lets go further than this. I promise it'll feel good."

"shut up, I remember telling you we cant go further than a kiss, excess physical activity will put you in danger." Hajime let go of Tooru and left to get ready for the appointment. Ill do anything for him. I'm not going to lose Tooru. I don't care about myself. We have to stay together. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months had passed since Hajime got to know about Tooru's condition. Oikawa had gotten weaker and had to frequently visit the doctors. 

"Iwachan are you sure I don't have some weird disease? I feel so weak."

Hajime chose not to answer this question. "oh yeah, Takumi sensei called me today, he says he wants to have a chat with me."

"ughh. Iwachan don't go. That doctor is so irritating." 

Hajime arrived at the doctor's place by evening and knocked on the door a couple of times. The door was opened by a small boy, around the age of 5. Tagging along was another boy clinging to him. 

Hajime laughed at the sight. It reminded him of his and Tooru's relationship in the past. 

The doctor welcomed him in and told him to feel comfortable. "I know everything seems fine up until now, but the recent observations and recordings show Tooru's health plummeting." Hajime could feel a frog stuck in his throat. What did he mean it was plummeting? "um, what do you mean by that,doctor?"

"He has about 3 weeks to live."

That night Hajime called Oikawa and told him he would be staying with his mom as she had called him. The thought scared him. He didn't register anything else the doctor had told him. He made a call to Tooru and next he thing he saw was him holding a glass of beer. how many glasses had it been? How long had he been here? Oh why was he drinking? Yet he chugged the beer down his throat and asked for another glass, draining it immediately.

Oikawa woke up with a start when he heard the loud banging on the door. He rushed out to open it. Hajime slumped against Tooru, reeking of last night's alcohol.

"Iwachan! What the hell were you doing last night? Why are you so drunk? Didn't you promise me that you wouldn't drink so much? And you also lied to me about going to your mom's place!"

Hajime weakly pushed Tooru, trying to stand straight. "SHUT UP! Just shut up! Who are you to talk about promises? And who are you calling a liar?! It's all your fault. You're the one breaking our promise! You're the one telling lies. Why Tooru?! Why?!" Hajime fell to his knees and mumbled softly, "All I asked for was to stay with you forever.....was that too much?"

Oikawa didn't know the reason for this outburst. All he could do was hug him and run his hand down Hajime's back. "hey Iwachan,what's wrong with you? I'm right beside you. Did that blasted doctor tell you something about me? Don't worry I'll always be with you, By your side, holding your hands. It's a promise." He held out his finger. "Iwachan, do you remember this? You had promised to stay by my side forever. This time, I'll promise to stay by your side forever. Pinky promise." Oikawa smiled and took Hajime's pinky finger and interlocked it with his. Hajime knew this was not going to happen, but seeing Oikawa's smile made him hope for a future together, just a little bit, he once again wished for the only thing he ever wanted – I want both of us to stay together forever. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a lot of bustling and a loud beeping sound, the ambulance had rushed in at 3 am. Iwaizumi had called upon the ambulance with a trembling voice. Oikawa laid unconscious on the bed, he was beautiful, but so cold - lifeless. No! He's alive. He just fainted, that's all. There's no need to worry,Tooru is fine. But deep inside he knew this might be last time seeing him at home.

Tooru was taken into the emergency room and the doctors tried their best to revive him. 

Hours passed, Hajime didn't budge from the door. He was never scared of anything, except losing Tooru. He could hear Tooru's mom making her way, running towards him. 

"Hajime! What's going on? What happened to Tooru? He's fine right? He still has a week right? He should be fine." She broke down clutching Hajime's shirt and weeping against him. He held her, knowing he would also crumble anytime soon. Tooru was not fine.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five years later –

Hajime got up early and drove back to the place where they had wished upon the dandelions to stay together forever. The place seemed the same, the hillside was covered with dandelion blossoms and the kids running around. He went to the far end of the hill side. He kneeled in front of the grave. There were dandelions covering the name, he brushed a few of them and read the name – Oikawa Tooru. It had five years since he had visited the grave. 

That night Tooru had passed away while wishing for one last thing. He wished that he did not have to die so soon. He wanted to be with Iwachan forever. 

Hajime reminisced his last words " Iwachan, promise me that you'll be happy. Don't drink too much. And please don't forget me. I'm a liar. I'm leaving you. Don't hate me. But Iwachan, you kept your promise and stayed with me till the end. I'm sorry. Iwachan promise me that you'll be happy." That day Hajime held Oikawa's pinky finger for the last time as the warmth slowly left Tooru's body. 

Hajime could hardly tell if he was alive or just empty. He regularly went to work and took care of Tooru's mom and lived a regular life, but he was far away from normalcy. 

Hajime sat near the grave as he saw two small kids playing with dandelions. 

"Chichan promise to stay with me forever." And the kid blew the dandelion blossom. The dandelion blossoms flew over Hajime's head, he caught one of those and smiled sadly. Hey Tooru, I miss you. Why was our wish unheard? Our promises were broken. Maybe the dandelions never heard us.

Hajime stood up and placed a kiss on the grave. He walked by the happy kids, longing for the warm hands to grab his and cling to him while calling his name sweetly. He wanted Tooru to stay with him forever and tell him "Iwachan, I'm right by your side, holding your hands forever."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The evening breeze slightly swept the surrounding leaves. A man walked past the hillside with his hand outstretched, holding onto an imaginary hand with a peaceful smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :D  
> Should I write more fanfics??  
> Please suggest some ideas in the comment section :))))  
> And any other suggestions for my writing ;)


End file.
